User blog:Darnder/The Races!
You all know the races of the game. And the stereotypes surrounding them. Well, two of them. "Androids are overpowered and should be nerfed" or "are underpowered and need forms." "Saiyans are overpowered". Stuff like that. Well, it turns out that there are a few underpowered races, and some that would really benefit from new or updated forms. Now, I will be doing this analysis purely based off form stats. I won't include Ki/Health max bonuses or any race specific Health ''and ''Ki bonuses because those are pretty vague. I will only be ranking them off of purely their stats. So that means I won't be including Namekian's and Majin's regen (Or the Majin's regen abilities in general) moves. At the end I'll just give MY OPINION WHICH IS OPEN FOR CRITICISM of what I THINK each race deserves. DISCLAIMER: I am not taking into account any specialist builds (focusing on one stat or stats more or less than others). This is an analysis of races with balanced stats. So now, let's put together these form + base stats for all races at level 170 (To make it ending in 0 and accomodate for humans that get a form at 165). All races will have the points of their level base and plus 24 in all stats. The only acception to this is namekians who will have +30 due to boosts from Nail and Kami. Arcosian/Frieza (Final Form): Lowest stat: 209 Highest stat: 239 Namekian (Ultimate Namek): 235 Saiyan (Super Saiyan 3): 231 Human (Mystic): 219 Android: 194 Majin (Purification): 189 From this it shows us that, at level 170, Arcosians have the highest Ki Damage and Speed, but the third lowest Defense and Melee Damage. Namekians have the best all around stats, with Saiyans in a close third, humans with the third lowest, Androids just barely missing the 200 mark, and Majins being 5 points below them. Shall we go further? Lets observe races at level 350, with the same conditions we used previously. All races will have their respective level points, with unfocused builds and plus 50 for every race except Namekians who will recieve 56 (rounded up from 55.7) Human (God Human): 575 Saiyan (Super Saiyan Blue): 567 Namekian (Awakened Namek): 551 Frieza/Arcosian (Perfect Golden Form): Highest Stat ''(Ki Damage): 575; ''Second Highest (Speed): 525; Lowest (Melee and Resistances): 475 Majin (Metal Majin): Highest Stat (Melee Damage and Resistances): 550; Lowest stat (Speed and Ki Damage): 445 Android: 400 At this level, Android's disadvantage of not having a form really starts to show. Now, however, it's finally time to dive into the realm of Prestige. So why don't y'all listen up. Because this is where things start to get... a'complicated. First thing's first, each race will be Prestiging at level 500, meaning that each race (excluding Androids, Namekians, and Saiyans) will get a permanent +64 for prestige 1 and +77 at prestige 2. Androids will get 114 at prestige 1 and 137 at prestige 2. Saiyans will get +48 at prestige 1 and +57 at prestige 2. Namekians will get +65 at prestige 1 and +77 at prestige 2 (Nail and Kami aren't all that useful for Balanced Builds in the long run) Prestige 1: Level 180. This is where we see our first prestige forms, with Arcosians getting 5th Form and Saiyans getting Legendary Super Saiyan. So lets get right on to the analysis. First off, at this level each race will have +26 in all stats and their respective prestige and level stats. Secondly, all races will participat (even those without prestige forms.) Arcosians (5th Form): Highest Stat (Ki Damage): 350; Second Highest Stat (Speed): 340; Lowest Stat (Melee Damage and Resistances): 300 Saiyans (Legendary Super Saiyan): 334 Androids: 320 Namekians (Ultimate Namek): 301 Humans (Mystic): 290 Majins (Purification): 260 This time around the top is a bit switched, with Arcosians having the highest Ki Damage, Highest speed, and 4th lowest Melee damage and resistances. Saiyans have the best all around stas, with Androids right behind them, Nameks barely making it passed 300, humans narrowly missing it, and Majins at a whole 30 points behind Humans. Now we move on to level 350, where every race (except Androids and Arcosians) gets a new form. Every race gets what they got last time, +50 in every stat alongside their respective level and prestige stats. Human (Kaioken x100): 789 Saiyans (Super Saiyan Rosé): 765 Namekians (Demon Namekian): 710 Majin (Dark Majin): 639 Arcosian (Perfect Golden Form): Highest Stat (Ki Damage): 639; Second Highest (Speed): 589; Lowest (Melee Damage and Resistances): 539 Androids: 514 This time around it seems that Majins and Arcosians have switched places. Humans are still on top with 789, Saiyans close behind with 765, Namekians barely making it past 700, Majins being at 639, followed only by the Arcosians and the Androids. And now for the end. Our Races are now at prestige 2, level 550. All races will recieve an extra 79 points alongside their natural level points. Androids get and extra 137 stat points while Saiyans get +57 and all others get +77. First we will do an analysis of their final forms, and then MUI. Saiyan (Complete Super Saiyan Blue): 1,019 Human (Kaioken x100): 931 Namekian (Demon Namek): 851 Majin (Dark Majin): 781 Androids: 766 Arcosian (Perfect Golden Form): Highest Stat (Ki Damage): 781; Second Highest (Speed): 731; Lowest ''(Melee Damage and Resistances): 681 At this level, Saiyans are the only ones that get an extra form (besides Mastered Ultra Instinct), so they are naturally ahead. Arcosians haven't had a new God Form since before prestige one so they're last as their only stat above Androids is Ki damage, with everything else being rather low. Now we move on to the end. Every race is still at 550, with each of their respective prestige and level points, and each race recieving an extra +79. Each race also now has the stat bonus of MUI (Mastered Ultra Instinct) '''Androids': 1,466 Namekians, Arcosians, Humans, and Majins: 1,131 Saiyans: 1,019 Now the tables have turned completely. Androids are the strongest, with Saiyans in last place. All other races are in the middle, with no clear winner between them. What I THINK each race deserves. This is only an opinion. Please ''only take this with a grain of salt. '''Majins': These guys could use a rework. I would say give their forms a little bit more in the stat department, but take away the regen. Before you start. Give them a higher health regeneration, but at the same time give them a lower max health (kinda like Androids with Ki, but less extreme) Androids: These guys could also do with a rework. While the ki absorption is certainly unique, it's also very annoying to deal with and is very situational. So instead, here's my idea. Give androids human-like stats. Keep the stat point every level shtick, and finally, give them modes. (Credit for this idea goes to TheSuperSaiyanGuy) Androids, instead of transformations, could have "modes". Each mode would act like a transformation (in that you can't instantly switch from one to another) but would be a different concept. Offensive mode would give them higher ki and melee damage alongside a higher speed and max ki, but it will decrease their Ki and Melee resistance. Defensive mode will give a higher max health, ki, and damage resistance, while lowering attack and speed. Absorption mode would give the ability to absorb ki and health from ki based attacks, but will disable natural ki and health regen as well as lowering defense and speed. Modes would also not change how much money or experience you recieve from killing enemies, but the way they work is they multiply stats instead of adding onto them. For instance, offense mode would have a 1.5% multiplier for speed and attack, but a 0.75% multiplier for defense and only a 1.25% multiplier for health and ki max. Other forms will also work like this, with health and ki max getting the least amount of boost, and the decrease being 0.85. You also wouldn't be able to use modes in MUI or UI. Other: For the other races, as in all others except Saiyans and the two previously mentioned, they all should get a Prestige 2 form to put them on par with saiyans, and Arcosians should recieve a second Prestige 1 form that serves as a new god form. Category:Blog posts